Kiseki's Story I
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: Author gila melaunching cerita liar kisah para Kiseki no Sedai dengan para pembacanya. Rated M of course. Tiap chapter berbeda-beda. Just read if you curious. Out if you hate it. Comment if you loved or have some opinion for it /*sadis mode on/ love you gaes :*/ no yaoi or yuri/ Kiseki no Sedai x Reader (You)/ Soon will be two bonus chappy later.


**Kiseki's Story**

 **S** **ub-s** **ummary:** Setiap wanita jelata di zaman itu mungkin sangat memimpikan menjadi seorang istri bangsawan paling dihormati kala itu. Lahir di count paling disegani, berharta melimpah, rupa bak seorang dewa, dan darah bangsawan yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Hanya saja sedikit yang tahu bahwa pewaris tunggal count Akashi itu memiliki kekurangan yang membuatnya kadang berbahaya. Kesepian. Dan ketika sebuah ambisi terbesar yang akhirnya ia dapat dengan cara paksa, maka selamanya ia tak akan sudi untuk barang sejenak melepaskan, terus melilitnya, dan bahkan mengurungnya dalam labirin tak berujung bersamanya. ***bad summary, right? :D**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **belongs to** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** **-sensei**

 **Shankara Uma-chan present:**

 **Chap 1**

 **Akashi's part x You**

 **Labyrinth**

 **Warning: OOT, OOC, gaje,** **not perfect surely, little cruel and rough, etc** **:p**

 **Abad pertengahan, very bad Akashi, weak reader (Name), romance, lust, ambission, bad ending (maybe), karya yang ada setelah lama gak nulis and many other**

 **Hope you like this!^_^**

 **...**

Bruk!

"Hosh hosh… arhhh…"

"(Name)… dimana kau?"

"Hosh…"

"… Tempat ini tidak cukup luas untuk membuatmu tak terlihat sayang…"

"… rrrh…. Hosh…"

"Hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku,"

"Tuhan, k-kumohon…hhh…"

"Kau akan menyukainya (Name)…"

Aula tua penuh pilar itu kini menjadi harapannya. Gadis muda itu hampir putus asa dengan tenaganya yang terkuras habis. Keringat bercucuran deras. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang ingin menangis sekencangnya. Ia takut. Sungguh takut. Tapi ia tahan sekuat tenaga untuk tetap diam, berlari, dan menghindari tatapan buas predator yang tengah berada di aula yang sama dengannya. Sedikit lagi untuk mencapai titik persembunyiannya menuju terowongan bawah tanah menuju hutan. Ia hampir sampai. Dan ia tak ingin kesempatan besar itu gagal dan lepas begitu saja karena ia tertangkap.

Tap…

Langkah itu menggema. Waktu serasa lambat berjalan. Jantung serasa berhenti berdetak. Napasnya sangat sesak. Tiap detik begitu menyiksa. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan ia akan bebas. Menarik napas dalam, kaki mungilnya mengambil langkah berani pada detik selanjutnya.

Crassshhh!

Kilat menyambar sekaligus mengagetkannya. Sosok bayangan angkuh berdiri di hadapannya. Ia terjatuh dan menjerit sekencangnya. Tatkala tangan kekar itu tanpa basa-basi merengkuhnya dan menghanguskan harapan satu-satunya yang ia punya saat itu.

"Ahn…"

Crssshh…..

"Ah… ah… ah…"

Hujan turun deras di luar sana. Hawa dingin menyelimuti bumi dengan segala amukan air yang ia tumpahkan. Hewan malam tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua terkalahkan oleh amukan badai di luar sana.

"H-hentik… ah!"

Berbeda dengan di luar sana, di dalam kamar luas dengan penerangan beberapa lilin tua itu sedang bergumul dua insan yang membarakan panas hasrat mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya sang alpha yang begitu 'murka' melampiaskan hasratnya kepada sang luna. Gadis muda itu nampak kewalahan dan dibuat tak berdaya oleh pria yang menggagahinya.

"Ahn! St-oph… hentikan… a-aku lelah…"

Derit ranjang yang menjerit dan gelegar petir di luar sana tak dihiraukan si pemuda. Ia menjambak rambut gadis yang sedang ia 'naiki' itu. Menggapai bibir manisnya yang bengkak dan meremas mundak mungil yang membelakanginya. Terlalu gemas ketika dirinya merasa hampir mencapai puncak. Meremas erat payudara (Name) yang tergencet di bawah sana. Mencengkeram bokong sintalnya untuk menambah laju sodokannya. Napasnya terengah, keringat mengucur deras, tapi sosok di bawahnya seolah hampir terlepas nyawanya.

"Hmph, argh!"

"Ahh…."

Jambakan di rambutnya terlepas saat ia menumpahkan segalanya dalam dirinya. Air mata yang terus merembes pada mata cantik itu meninggalkan jejak anak sungai kering yang menghias paras ayunya.

"Hiks!"

Hanya rintihan dan isakan yang ia keluarkan. Keadaannya begitu menyedihkan. Bajunya terkoyak bak dirusak binatang buas. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak merah disana sini. Rambutnya kusut tak karuan. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan lebam di pipi. Bibir mungilnya bengkak dengan sedikit luka di sudutnya.

"Kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku (Name)?"

Napas hangat itu menggelitik telinganya. Menghantarkan hawa mengerikan yang menyerang saraf kesadarannya. (Name) terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi, hanya bisa memejamkan mata untuk melindungi diri.

"Jawab aku!"

"Hiks! Ma-maafkan aku, Lord. A-aku hanya merindukan a-ayahku,"

"Bah!"

Pria itu membalik tubuh (Name) semudah membalik telapak tangan. Menahan tangan mungilnya di samping kepalanya. Membuat tubuh menggoda yang sudah ia 'rusak' itu menghadap dada bidangnya yang penuh keringat. Menghembuskan napas hangatnya pada wajah menyamping yang enggan untuk melihatnya itu.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya,"

Jujur, Akashi tengah menahan emosinya sebisa mungkin saat itu. Deru napasnya agak memburu karena luapan amarah di dadanya masih memenuhi dirinya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis -ralat-, wanitanya itu. Tetapi temperamen dan rasa takut akan kehilangan yang gila dalam hatinya membuat ia harus berbuat 'kejam' pada wanita yang ia cintai itu. Ia tak ingin kesepian dan menghadapi dunia membosankan ini sendirian lagi.

"Ma-maaf…hiks, Lord-"

"Seijuuro! Sudah jutaan kali aku katakan padamu, panggil aku Seijuuro!"

Ia berteriak. Gadis di bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya sebisa mungkin. Mengepalkan erat tangannya yang tertahan untuk menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

Jujur pula Akashi tak tega. Ia juga tak mau wanitanya seperti ini. Tapi ia, bukan pria penyabar yang begitu saja membiarkan miliknya merindukan pria lain, bahkan selalu ingin lari darinya. Ia hanya ingin (Name) menjadi miliknya. Ia bahkan tak terlalu suka gadis itu selalu mengeluhkan kerinduan pada ayahnya sendiri. Akashi ingin ia hanya menjadi miliknya. Disini bersamanya. Hanya ada untuk dirinya. Egois memang. Tapi itulah dia.

"Oh, (Name)…"

Pria itu melepaskan genggaman eratnya di sepasang tangan mungil yang kini meninggalkan bekas kemerahan akibat tangannya. Menyibak rambut kusut gadisnya, hanya untuk melihat wajah kesakitan yang memejamkan matanya itu. Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga wanita itu.

"Aku lelah dengan semuanya (Name). Kau selalu membuatku marah dan banyak bicara. Tak bisakah kau menerimaku? Tak bisakah kau melayaniku dengan normal? Kau seorang Akashi sekarang. Tak punya hak lagi untuk keluar dari kastil ini kecuali dengan seizinku,"

Gadis malang itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Menangis terisak dalam diam.

"A-anda selalu membuatku takut,"

"Tatap mataku saat berbicara denganku!"

Tak sabar, Seijuuro meraih dagu (Name) untuk menghadap dirinya. Mau tak mau (Name) membuka matanya secara perlahan. Sedikit buram karena air mata dan cahaya yang minim, namun kenampakan wajah itu menjadi jelas tak lama kemudian.

Mungkin para wanita yang menggilai Seijuuro akan menjerit kegirangan ketika wajah rupawan, rahang tegas, dan mata heterokrom itu berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Rambutnya yang menyala bak api basah oleh peluh, matanya heterokrom indah menatapnya tajam, tubuh atletis berotot yang terlatih untuk menjadi perkasa. Justru membuat bibir (Name) semakin terkunci dan takut melantunkan suaranya.

"Ma-maaf, Seijuuro…"

Lemah ia berkata. Menggaungkan namanya bak hal tabu untuk ia ucapkan.

"A-aku belum bisa… hiks! Aku belum bisa menerimanya…"

Hampir tiga bulan pernikahan paksa yang mereka lakukan. Dengan kemewahan yang pasti, namun banjir air mata dari pihak mempelai wanita yang tahu bahwa hati gadis muda mereka belum siap untuk sang Lord. Apalagi kekasihnya yang dipaksa menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari pandangannya. Ya, pernikahan mereka begitu mewah, namun diselimuti kesedihan dan kesunyian yang ketara. Para bangsawan ternama yang menjadi hadirinnya. Dan seperti biasa, selalu menyanjung 'etika' dan aturan mereka dalam mengadakan acara semacam pernikahan bangsawan setingkat count Akashi.

"Kenapa?"

"Hiks…"

Butuh waktu lama bagi (Name) melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia terlalu sakit untuk mengingatnya. Akashi mencoba menyimak dan sebisa mungkin menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang lagi pada tubuh mungil yang bergetar sakit di bawahnya itu.

"Sejujurnya, kenapa kau me-melakukan ini padaku?"

(Name) menahan keberanian di matanya, menatap penuh mata heterokrom di atasnya dan menghentikan segala getaran dan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Ia ingin sebuah kejelasan, alasan logis yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mengiyakan diri dalam otaknya untuk mencoba bertahan di tempat 'terkutuk' ini bersama suami kejamnya itu. Namun tiap kali ia bertanya, (Name) merasa jawaban Akashi tak cukup logis, bahkan tidak meyakinkan untuk semua perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan padanya itu.

"Kau menanyakannya lagi?"

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau melakukan hal keji padanya? Frey tidak salah apa-apa. Desaku adalah tempat paling indah yang kupunya. A-ayahku... Ayahku hanya ingin menyelamatkanku darimu. Dan aku… aku hanya ingin hidup sesuai keinginanku…"

Grt.

Akashi mencoba menahan marah dengan menggertakan gigi.

"Kenapa Sei, apakah aku layak untuk menjadi sasaran amarah dan nafsumu setiap saat? Kau memperlakukanku bagai budak, tetapi kau marah ketika aku memanggilmu Lord. Bukankah itu sudah pantas? Aku mencoba menjadi dan berperilaku seperti sesuatu hal yang sesuai dengan perlakuanmu padaku,"

"Apa kau bodoh (Name)? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bahwa kau adalah milik-"

"Milikmu! Ya, aku tahu, kau sering mengatakannya padaku. Menggaungkan kata yang membuat sakit kepalaku ketika kau memperkosaku! Ya, aku tahu… Tapi memangnya siapa kau hingga aku harus menjadi milikmu?! Kenapa aku ini milikmu? Kenapa kau mengklaim aku milikmu?!"

(Name) marah. Sangat. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan pria yang tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau mencoba membantahku? Apa kau lupa jika cincin yang kau kenakan itu adalah sebuah penanda bahwa kau milikku? Turuti dan terima saja (Name),"

"Tapi kau menempatkannya di jariku dengan paksa…"

"Terima dan turuti saja,"

(Name) putuh asa. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada Akashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memejamkan mata untuk menyalurkan sakitnya lewat air mata.

Seijuuro mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Perkataanku adalah absolut."

Ia menyambar bibir bengkak itu dalam kecupan kasar sepihak yang ia nikmati sendiri. Gadisnya hanya merengek semakin kencang dengan tangan lemah yang coba hentikannya. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya melawan. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan lemah.

Seakan pasrah dengan perlakuan yang ia terima. Tak bisa mendengar bahwa jauh di lubuk terdalan seorang Akashi yang tengah menggumulinya itu, terdengar teriakan kencang sisi lain Akashi yang coba sekuat tenaga ia sembunyikan.

"Bodoh! Kau akan semakin menyakitinya jika seperti itu! Cuma mengatkan 'aku mencintaimu' saja kau tidak becus brengsek!"

Dan Seijuuro semakin gila untuk mendegar suara hatinya itu. Meluapkan kegilaannya pada (Name ) yang tak berdaya.

Gadis itu hampir berhasil. Namun pelariannya sukses digagalkan setelah menguras banyak tenaga. Sia-sia maid tua yang mencoba membantu pelariannya tersebut. Pria absolut itu kembali dari perjalanan bisnisnya lebih awal dari perkiraannya. Membawa tanda bahaya yang dibunyikan dalam kepalanya saat ia hampir mencapai aula tua yang telah lama tak digunakan keluarga Akashi. Wilayah mansion Akashi hampir tak bisa dijangkau kaki kecilnya untuk meloloskan diri. Penjagaan yang ketat dan anjing penjaga dimana-mana. Ia hampir mencapainya.

Tetapi suara amarah sang pewaris tunggal Akashi itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ketika wanita yang telah dua minggu ditinggalkannya dalam rasa penuh gundah dan kekhawatiran itu tak berada dalam 'sangkar'nya. Instingnya berjalan dan mengarahkannya pada suara pecahan pot bunga besar di taman belakang kastilnya. Suara yang bahkan berada dalam jarak ratusan meter dari tempatnya. Ia benar, dan kekacauan diri yang ia peroleh untuk mencapai tempat dimana wanitanya berada tidak berbuah sia-sia. Malam itu, ia 'menghajar' wanitanya hingga batas amarah paling besar yang pernah ia tunjukkan padanya.

"Hentikan semuanya (Name). Tetaplah disini selamanya,"

Seijuuro menjilat pipi gadis itu hingga ke mata. Menghapus jejak air mata itu bak harimau yang menjilat hasil buruannya untuk siap disantap.

"K-kumohon, hentikan… hiks!"

Lalu berlaku liar dengan kecupan di seluruh wajah sembab wanitanya, meremas-remas tubuh sensitivnya, dan tahu bahwa wanitanya memang telah basah oleh ulahnya, pria itu menyiapkan kejantanannya. Menggesek liang senggamanya tanpa basa-basi. Mengangkat paha gadis itu dengan menggoda dan melesakkan batang perkasanya dalam pekikan merdu yang dilantunkannya. Menikmati tiap inci penetrasi yang ia lakukan, jepitan hangat itu, lorong yang buatnya candu, tak pernah bosan, dan selalu membakarnya dalam hasrat tak berkesudahan yang buatnya gila. Ia 'menghajar' lagi wanitanya tanpa ampun.

"Mhhh… ah… ah…"

Hentakan demi hentakan yang cepat dan kuat itu meluluhlantakkan tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Tak kuasa akan kenikmatan tiada tara yang menyiksa. Memberinya rasa sakit di hati karena mengingatkannya akan perbuatan laki-laki yang tengah memperkosanya itu pada dirinya.

"L-lord…"

"Ssssst.. ssh.. ah, hentikan,"

Ia mengulum payudara ranum itu dengan gila.

"Aha… hiks!"

"Kau m-milikku… ggrrgh…"

Geraman yang Akashi tahan dalam kissmark yang ia berikan.

"A-aku lelah.. k-kumohon, h-hentikan.. haaa…"

Wanita itu tak beradaya dalam sentakan kasarnya.

"Kau milikku…"

"Hiks…"

"Milikku…"

"K-kumohon…"

"Selamanya milikku…"

Ia hanya ingin menjadi gadis desa biasa. Ia rindu toko roti ayahnya. Ia ingin kembali membantu mengantar roti-roti harum itu kepada para pelanggan. Ia bahkan sangat merindukan Frey, pemuda kikuk yang sering mengunjunginya dengan berbagai alasan. Sosok laki-laki yang berhasil menjadi tambatan hatinya. Bukan disini, di kastil mewah yang besar dengan kekosongannya yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa. Tempat terkutuk yang selalu membuatnya terselimuti ketakutan dan ancaman tiap harinya. Gaun mewah, perhiasan, emas, mutiara, para maid itu tak bisa menghapus segala kesedihannya. Apa yang bisa membuatnya senang, jika hal itu ia dapat dengan kehancuran bisnis ayahnya, kekurangan bahan pangan di desanya, bahkan perginya Frey untuk menebus segala hutang keluarga yang seharusnya sudah terbayar hampir semuanya.

"Kau suka?"

Entah berapa banyak waktu yang berlalu di malam jahanam itu.

Seijuuro menekuk tangan kiri (Name) di pinggangnya. Menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi punggung indahnya. Ia suka dengan lekuk bagian belakang tubuh itu. Membelainya perlahan dan mencondongkan bibirnya pada telinga wanitanya.

"Buka matamu,"

Menggigit gemas cuping telinga itu hingga cukup membuat empunya membuka mata.

"Ini adalah posisi terbaik untuk menghabisimu sayang,"

Meraih bibir ranumnya berbarengan dengan melesaknya kejantanan besarnya dalam kehangatan tiada tara. Lenguhan gadis itu tertahan oleh bungkaman bibir tipis pria yang menindihnya. (Name) terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Menangispun sudah tak bisa. Hanya rengekan ampun dan isakan kecil yang keluar darinya. Pria itu benar-benar tak akan berhenti begitu saja.

Dia seperti monster. Menghancurkan segala yang (Name) punya. Memaksanya lari, mengejar mimpi dan cintanya yang pergi. Tetapi ia berhasil membuatnya menyerahkan diri. Apa daya ketika pistol itu pada akhirnya berada tepat di dahi kekasihnya. Walau berat, dan tak ada yang merelakan atau bahkan memaksanya pergi bersama monster itu, ia memilih menyerah. Menyerah untuk kebaikan semua orang. Namun dalam hati ia berjanji, suatu hari nanti ia akan lepas dari jeratan dan belenggu itu. Pernikahannya hanyalah sebuah kesemuan. Karena pahit selalu ia rasa dan kerinduan serta rasa benci semakin besar dalam dadanya. Ia bertekad untuk mengakhiri semua dan lari sejauh mungkin dari kejarannya. Melihatnya tersakiti dan merasakan apa yang dulu (Name) rasakan karenanya.

Semua berawal di malam perayaan ulang tahun desa. Semua orang merayakannya, anak kecil, lansia, dewasa, bahkan anak seorang tukang pembuat roti dan kekasihnya. Menghabiskan malam bersama dalam larut nyanyian dan tarian yang berwarna. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata heterokrom dari deretan tamu penting pada perayaan itu menangkap sosok manis yang begitu cantik menari di atas jembatan dengan mahkota bunga di kepalanya. Tawa ceria dan senyum bahagia. Seijuuro ingin mendapatkannya. Seperti dia.

Tak banyak orang menyangka darah Akashi satu-satunya itu akan menghadiri undangan dan turun dari kastil mewah di atas bukitnya untuk menyambut perayaaan desa. Terakhir kali yang orang-orang ingat adalah kehadiran pria itu ketika masik kanak-kanak bersama ayahnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Saat itu kesibukannya sedang luang dan ia butuh udara segar dari segala kepenatan tata krama menjadi seorang bangsawan. Maka disinalah dia. Dengan sulutan cerutu di mulutnya ia mengawasi tajam gadis yang entah mengapa langsung terlintas di pikirannya bahwa akan lahir seorang darah Akashi dari rahimnya. Mengabaikan kehadiran pemuda yang senantiasa ada di dekat gadisnya. Seijuuro tak peduli.

Selanjutnya kau pasti tahu…

Ia melakukan segalanya untuk mendapatkan incarannya. Seorang Akashi senantiasa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tak terkecuali. Bahkan untuk gadis belia yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun di malam perayaan yang menjadi awal 'petaka' baginya itu. Membawanya dalam kemegahan hidup seorang Akashi yang terasa semu baginya. Menghilangkan rasa kesepian pria itu. Yang senantiasa menunjukkan rasa obsesinya dengan cara yang membuat wanitanya tersakiti. Yah, apalah yang bisa dilakukan Seijuuro. Hanya itu tuntutan naluri dan gaungan isi pikiran yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Membelitnya dalam kungkungan dan sangkar berbelit bak labirin untuk menahannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Karena gadisnya itu belum bisa memahami rasa sakit yang Seijuuro rasakan. Belum bisa menyalurkan kasih sayang tulus dari semua perlakuan 'sayang' yang coba Akashi berikan. (Name) belum bisa memberikan kasih dan menghilangkan rasa kesepian yang ada dalam hati dan otak 'sakit'nya. Ia masih belum bisa memberikan cintanya.

Lalu jalan itulah yang Seijuuro pilih. Menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua untuk merasakan kehangatan dan kehadiran gadisnya. Meyakinkan bahwa sosok itu memang ada dalam jangkaunya dan menjadi miliknya. Selalu di sisinya. Tak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak akan seperti ayahnya yang telah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan segala 'kerusakan' dalam diri Akashi muda. Keparanoidan yang buatnya kejam.

Rumit memang. Semua terasa membingungkan dan membuat sakit kepala. Menyakiti hati kedua insan yang belum mengalah untuk segala keegoisan dan rasa tak mau mengertinya pada lawannya. Itu adalah kisah dalam labirin panjang yang tak berkesudahan.

Namun Seijuuro yakin apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar. Tak lama lagi wanitanya pasti akan mengerti. Mengiyakan diri untuk tinggal disini bersamanya. Karena apa yang ia lakukan juga akan berdampak dengan hadirnya Akashi kecil yang tak lama lagi berada disini. Bersama mereka.

 **END**

 **Just need your comment. Please…**


End file.
